


The Nightmare

by ChaNssi



Category: Cha hakyeon - Fandom, Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, NEO - Fandom, Starlights, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Just a small thriller short story





	The Nightmare

When the darkness creeps in, I feel my nightmares watching me.

 

As his eyes began to droop and the book in his hands felt heavier than it was, he decided enough was enough and shut the book. He took off his reading glasses and placed them on the table beside the bed. He looked to his left and found that his beloved was already fast asleep with his glasses still perched on his nose. Smiling at Taekwoon’s silly antics, Hakyeon took it away and covered him properly with the blanket to make sure he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night feeling cold. Finally, he switched the reading lamp off and lay down on the bed and snuggled closer to Taekwoon’s warm body. He placed a tiny peck on his nose and drifted off to sleep, hoping to dream of sweet nothings.

Hakyeon was a light sleeper. Even the wind rustling the leaves on the trees could wake him up and that night was no exception. He tried to remember if or not he had closed the tap properly before sleeping but the constant dripping of water was proving it difficult for him to think. In the middle of his sleep he must have migrated to his own side of the bed as he found himself not nestled against Taekwoon’s body anymore. Still deciding whether or not to go check on the tap in the bathroom, he opened his eyes slightly to adjust to the darkness. And he froze.  
Standing by the foot of the bed was a tall shadow looking down at the two of them sleeping peacefully. His eyes, having not adjusted to the slight light streaming into the bedroom from the window, couldn’t make sense of the figure’s physical form but the red gleaming eyes were enough to send a chill down his spine. As if sensing that Hakyeon was awake, the shadow glided away from the bed and out into darkness outside.

Willing his beating heart to calm down, he checked to see if Taekwoon had woken up. Taekwoon looked as peaceful as ever and not wanting to worry him, Hakyeon slid off the bed and followed the shadow out of the room. Tip-toeing so as not to give away his position, he looked around the corridor only to find it empty. He walked to the living room. Something lying on the coffee table caught his eye and stopped dead. The newspaper. The headlines were staring at him. Whispering to him. Calling out his name.

“COUPLE HACKED TO DEATH AT NIGHT.THIRD CASE OF THE WEEK. SUSPECT STILL ON THE LOOSE”

He moved forward to pick the newspaper up but stumbled over a ball of some sort and fell over. Rubbing his left arm, he looked around to find the source and almost cried out. He clamped his mouth shut, his pupils dilating to the size of saucers and rushed forward. Fear seemed to pour out of his every crevice as he tried to bring his poor ball of fur to life. Tears streaming down his face, and panic eating away at his nerves, he looked around for the shadow of the intruder. Deciding he couldn’t just wait around for the intruder to make the first move, he silently rushed to the kitchen to grab a knife. 

His heart pounding, Hakyeon made his way back to the bedroom not wanting to leave Taekwoon unguarded. As he neared the bed, he found Taekwoon lying at an awkward angle in a pool of his own blood. His felt numb. He couldn’t feel a thing. He didn’t, no he couldn’t believe the sight he was witnessing. He clutched the knife tighter, afraid to make a sound but not wanting to lose out. He felt like the spot where his heart used to be was now just an unused empty space. He felt rather than heard the shadow come closer to him and reflexively slashed the knife towards the shadow. But he was a second too late. The intruder struck Hakyeon and he fell forward on to the bed.

And his eyes flew open.

He got up, covered in a cold sweat. His heart was beating so fast he wondered how he had not had an attack. “It was all a dream. It’s all fine”, he whispered to himself. He could make out the outline of his precious little Chi Chi at the foot of the bed. Taekwoon was fine too. He was right beside him. Feeling the onset of a bout of hysteria, he got off the bed to grab himself a glass of water. But before that, he needed to wipe the sweat off. 

Hakyeon walked to the bathroom and grabbed a fluffy white towel and started to wipe himself. He was just about finished but something felt amiss. Hakyeon realised Taekwoon’s usual soft snores were missing.And his dog usually followed him everywhere. He ran to the bedroom only to find that neither Chi Chi nor Taekwoon were fine. What he had been covered in was not sweat after all. It was blood all along.

Slash.


End file.
